1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure of a straddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Many vehicles such as relatively large-sized scooter-type or cruiser-type motorcycles are such that a tire is wholly covered from the left, right and back. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-44539 discloses a motor-driven two-wheeled vehicle whose tires are wholly covered from the left, right and back. This vehicle is provided with air flow outlets at positions to the rear of a storage box below a seat and of auxiliary machinery covers on the sides of the seat. Auxiliary machinery is installed in each of the auxiliary machinery covers. In this way, air flow having cooled the auxiliary machinery is discharged from the outlets.
Some vehicles whose tire is wholly covered from the left, right and back are each provided with left and right trunks at the rear portion and are each such that the rear surfaces of the left and right trunks are made continuous with a rear fender. In these vehicles, the tire is covered from the left and right by the left and right trunks.
In addition, the vehicles whose tire is wholly covered from the left, right and back as described above tend to enlarge a negative-pressure area (turbulence zone) to the rear of the vehicle. Therefore, there arises a problem with a reduction in the negative-pressure area to the rear of the vehicle.